1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online Internet applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to real world objects and online Internet applications.
2. Background Art
Online Internet applications such as social networking and community groups continue to be popular, allowing people to keep in touch with friends, family and associates, regardless of geographic boundaries. In particular, users enjoy creating their own online personas or avatars to express their creativity and sense of style. Some users may enjoy a sense of accomplishment from carefully customizing and nurturing their avatars with unique or rare accoutrements, whereas other users may enjoy socially interacting with others in a shared community with similar interests and tastes. With robust communication features, these online Internet applications may allow users to maintain or expand their social networks and to keep in contact.
On the other hand, since these applications are conducted entirely virtually in the online world, users may begin to miss some of the tangible and physical aspects of interactions in the real world. In particular, when customizing avatars on a flat computer screen, users may feel less excitement and enjoyment compared to playing and interacting with a real, tangible object like a doll or figure. However, users may be reluctant to forsake the benefits of online interactions by reverting back to traditional physical means of play, which can only be enjoyed by oneself or with the company of locally available friends, family and associates.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing an interactive online application that is usable without sacrificing tangible interactivity.